In My Theatre
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Fujisaki Suguru has been a solo artist for five years. He is out and about promoting his new single In My Theatre. He has high hopes for his new album but things can't be said about the band he left behind.
1. Thoughts

In My Theatre

As far as Fujisaki Suguru was concerned, Bad Luck was finished. It was sad news, but he saw it coming years ago when Hiro left the band for good. Rumors were flying everywhere on Bad Luck but there was one thing that was true: Shuichi wasn't in the group. Weather he was kicked out or stormed out, it wasn't properly confirmed. The Bad Luck website had just confirmed it this morning.

"Isn't this just nice?" Suguru sighed. Today, he was going to a live interview to promote his new single, _In My Theatre. _He knew Shuichi's departure will be brought up in the interview. He just knew it. People will care more about his opinion of Bad Luck's affairs and not about his single. He frowned as he played his song on his ipod.

It was one of his favorite songs he ever recorded. It was originally a demo for Bad Luck and it was intended to be on their last album with Suguru. He was sad it didn't reach the album. Shuichi thought a cover of Christina Aguilera's song, _Make Over_ would commercially be better. He never understood why Shuichi replaced the song with a cover: he hated them.

Speaking of Shuichi, there were lots of gossip that he was a bully, suicidal and that his marriage to Yuki was on the rocks. He hadn't spoken to him since he left the group, which was five years ago. The new and '_improved'_ Bad Luck had only lasted for nine months. Suguru had been replaced with three members. but recorded three albums and released them all at the same time. This was when he heard all the bullying rumors. Haruhi was outed as a girl and left a month later and Satoshi was kicked out of the group. It left Hiro, Shuichi and the quietly confident Yamato. Suguru had kept in contact with Hiro, who was beginning to have doubts about the future of the band. The bullying rumors were intense, and Hiro and Shuichi persisted it wasn't true. Suguru will never know the truth, but he believed in Hiro.

And then he recieved an email from Hiro which for some strange reason he printed out. It had been left on the studio office doing nothing. He remembered the exact words of the email. Though as soon as he knew the messenger was Hiro, he knew what it was going to be.

_Hey Suguru, _

_I wish we could get back to the days where it was you, me and Shuichi. Homeless Fairies is one of my favorite albums we have ever recorded because all of us got creativity control and it was all just fun and games. The quality of the music was more important than the quality of the sales. Since you left, we've just been complete sell-outs and Shuichi's ridiculous outfits and behavior is starting to get out of hand. _

_All this drama is seriously ruining my experience in the band. I don't know how many times I have to say it. SHUICHI NEVER BULLUIED ANYBODY! His marriage is fine. I've thought Haruhi and Satoshi's departure would sooth the tension down, but I don't trust Yamato. I've even tried liking it, but no success. I'm not enjoying it anymore. I hate having to sacrifice my time as a father to work in all this tension. It's becoming more of a chore now. Tomorrow I'm going to let K know I'm quitting the band. I just can't stay away from Ayaka and my son anymore. _

_I might consider doing a solo album, but probably not until next year. I hope I get to spend more time with you soon._

He was right.

Suguru's flashbacks with Hiro and Shuichi were banging in his head. They were like brothers to him, whilst they did his head in, they were wonderful to work with and helped him in his kick-start to his career. Although he spent five years in a rock band, his true ambition was to be an opera star. Talent pumped in his blood. Everyone knew it; he did too. he was now a twenty-six-year-old man with two critically acclaimed albums in his name. He considered the albums both consistent classical albums.

The third album was close to completion. He wasn't expecting it to reach the charts. His debut album just scrapped the top twenty in every country it was released in, whilst his second album failed to chart in Japan. It did better in Europe. Critics adored him, and he was honoured for it. One critic that always slammed Bad Lucks albums called his work underrated and enchanting. For the third album he wanted something different, something to please all the fans new and old.

He was about to release his third album later on this year, though he wasn't good with album titles. His debut album was self-titled and his second album was named after his cousin, Tohma. He was a powerful vocalist and a talented musician. He considered himself decent at poetry but he just couldn't think of a name for his third album. He had recorded all the tracks on the album. The three he loved the most were _In My Theatre, Raped By Cameras _and _Toxic Thongs._

He hated to admit it but being on TV after all the drama in the band could boost the old fans interests again. He was pleased with the third album, and he was looking forward to sharing the news to the press. He was getting close to the studio. It was just like being in a job interview, the nerves crept in and hopefully they were going to fade away once he gets there.

The car stopped. The driver excited the car and opened the door for Suguru. He switched his ipod off, slipped it in his bag then jumped out saying, "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" asked the driver. "You looked like you were in a very heavy trance in the car."

"Cause I was," admitted Suguru as he walked into the studio with him. "I'm just very excited to share my new material to everyone."

"Have you heard the news about Bad Luck?" asked the Driver. "Shuichi's gone and they replaced him within an hour."

"Yeah," replied Suguru. "The only thing I know that's true is that Shuichi's gone."

"Well here's some of the confirmed facts from this newspaper here." The driver passed him a newspaper. "It's one of the most reliable newspapers around."

**

* * *

**

BAD LUCK IS BAD LUCK

**Shuichi Shindou has sensationally walked out of his own band after a violent argument with band-mates Yamato Ishida and Klavier Gavin. Gavin and Ishida will continue the band with new member Jun Diamond and intend to release _Serious Business _on August 13th just as planned. All tracks will be re-recorded with Jun's vocals for the standard version and the original recordings with Shindou will be included in the deluxe version. **

**An hour since he left the band, Shindou tried to commit suicide seven times and was discovered by his husband who quickly rang the ambulance. Shindou is currently in a stable condition but will have to go to rehab. Best selling author, Eiri Yuki has refused to make any comments until Shuichi has completely recovered. **

**Ishida has tweeted: We are sad to say that Shuichi has left the group. But Klavier and I are looking forward to working with Jun. He is such a funny guy and his voice is incredible. We wish Shuichi all the best of luck. It's a shame that insensitive paparazzi and pressure drove him insane and used us as a punching bag. I really hope Shuichi gets better. **

* * *

Suguru still didn't understand what was going on in Bad Luck. He wanted to say he had a clear idea what was going on, but the drama seemed like it was still going on since Hiro left. He was right. He knew Bad Luck was going to crash and burn as soon as Hiro left. Hiro left a couple of times before and Shuichi struggled to cope. It was a sad way to end the Bad Luck legacy. There was no doubt that the new line up could be good, but he felt that they should change the name; even though it truly did suit them.

"Suguru, Misaka's ready for you know," said the receptionist.

"Thank you," Suguru said. He walked past the driver and returned the newspaper to him. He was looking forward to the interview.


	2. Interview

"I'm here with Fujisaki Suguru, who some of you may remember used to be in Bad Luck. Good Morning Suguru." The presenter Misaka seemed confident and chirpy. Her black curls and frilly dress were sure to be a hit with the straight men at home. Straight away she mentioned Bad Luck. Not that it shocked him but he wanted his new work to be the center of attention and not a band that he left five years ago.

"Good Morning." Suguru smiled away and acted polite as possible. "It's wonderful to be here this morning. You look great Misaka."

"Thank you." Misaka giggled and blushed at the same time. "Now last time we saw you in the studios was five years ago when you were promoting the album, _Homeless Fairies._"

"How time flies by."

"Yes indeed, so how are doing?"

"I'm doing very well," Suguru replied. "I've been in the studio, I've been in touring around Europe and Asia and last year I was in theatre playing in the _Phantom Of The Opera."_

"Looks like you've been keeping yourself very busy then?"

"Yes I am, there's never a dull moment."

"You've got a new single coming out this September haven't you?"

"Yes I have it's called _In My Theatre_ and it's out on the 12th September."

"That's great Suguru, now what's the song about and how did you come up with the title?"

"It was written a long time ago," explained Suguru. He was happy to hear that Misaka had asked him about his new single and not just dive into Bad Luck. Though he knew it was coming. After explaining the single he was going to mention the band's name so he is sure she will bring it up then. "It was a demo for Homeless Fairies. We were going to put it on the album but Shuichi decided Make Over would be a better choice. The song is about how anyone can feel on top of the world if they're in the right friendship group and have the right relationship and I used the theatre and fame as a metaphor in the song. A week before I wrote the show I got an offer to play _Raoul_ in _The Phantom of The Opera._ Because I was so busy I had to sadly turn it down. But after I left the band, the same company offered me the leading role and I accepted it."

"So you made the right choice there," Misaka said. "Now you already have two albums already why did you leave it until now to release the demo as an official single?"

"It's one of my favorite songs I've ever recorded. So I wanted to save the best till later one. And _In My Theatre _didn't seem to blend in with my two previous albums, which are both very solid classical albums. This single has a more rocky approach to it. For my third album I wanted it to be something that would please the fans both old and new so I decided to crossover some genres together - particularly metal, classical, rock and pop. And I thought _In My Theatre_ would be the perfect lead single."

"What's the new album going to be called?"

"We haven't decided yet. I'm usually not very imaginative when it comes to naming titles. Which I find really strange. Maybe it will be something like Male Bride. But I can't say for sure. The new album is out on October so I have a month to decide it."

"A track has leaked on the internet which is runmoured to be yours named _Toxic Thongs_. Is it actually your song and if it is, was it about Shuichi?"

"I do have a song on the album called _Toxic Thongs_, but it's not about Shuichi." It was a little white lie, but he knew it would cause a lot of unwanted bitterness from Shuichi if he told the truth. Especially with lyrics like:_'You dated fame. It ate your brain, it fed you pain. All you got left now, are plastic friends and toxic thongs with feathers on the cheeks.'_

"Speaking of Bad Luck, they're in some huge mess at the moment aren't they?"

"They've seen better days," Suguru said. "I'm really hoping it's a publicity stunt."

"Why do say that?"

"Because I don't get why Shuichi would want to storm out of his own group after everything he's been through." Which was true, Shuichi had been through many trials and tribulations for the fame he desired for. The last album Suguru did with the band, _Homeless Fairies_ was their lowest selling album to date, but it was Hiro's and Suguru's favorite in the band. There wasn't much promotion but was praised by critics. One critic described Hiro and Suguru's vocals hidden treasure buried by the lead singer's bland vocals.

Of course he was glad Hiro got to sing. He wasn't fully interested in singing or writing until the birth of the twin sons: Bakura and Koga. The twins were born prematurely, and the doctors thought that Koga was going to die. For once, Shuichi had stopped thinking about himself for once and supported Hiro with work. Shuichi got Hiro to write and sing his stress out and it worked.

It made Suguru wonder why Hiro wasn't the lead singer? He song a lot better than Shuichi. He didn't want to let that opinion slip out to the press: they'd twist it the wrong way. Koga passed away when he was just two years old, he attended Koga's funeral. Hiro had kept himself strong and stayed out of the public eye to look after the rest of his family.

"What's your take on the bullying rumors?"

"Okay, I'll be honest," Suguru admitted. "Shuichi is a bitch. He's a diva and he's an idiot. Still, he didn't deserve the lies spread by Haruhi and her fans."

It felt so good to let that out, even if he did go a bit too far.

"You think Haruhi is a liar?" Misaka asked.

"If she lies about her gender she can lie about anything."

"Has Shuichi bullied you?"

"No," Suguru confirmed. He was as clear and crystal as that. "Hiro has confirmed it many times that he didn't bully anyone. If Shuichi really was a bully, Hiro would have confirmed it by now but he hasn't. He has no reason to lie: he's a faithful friend."

To be honest, Suguru wasn't sure at all if Shuichi was a bully. Maybe he did bully people around when he left, but Hiro would have told him by now. There was no evidence as far as Suguru was aware that was bullying. Maybe Shuichi and Hiro were the ones being bullied. No one will fully know the truth and the management will refuse to spill the beans.

"Your work is vastly different to when you were with _Bad Luck_, it's like you've had a huge transformation."

"I loved working with _Bad Luck_ and it was fun to work in a rock band. Through my true passion has always been for classical music such as _Mozart _and _Pavarotti_."

"How did it feel to keep that powerful voice of yours hidden away for so long?"

"It felt strange," Suguru admitted. "Everybody always comes up to me saying I'm very talented. And I knew I was talented, but they still yet to see the best of me. So when I left to go solo I felt like a kid who's leaving his family for university. Cause Shuichi and Hiro were like my brothers and they worked with my cousin's label. I find myself pretty fortunate, it's hard to find a record deal and it's even tougher to keep one. So it's hard work but all the live gigs and meeting up with all the fans make every second worth it."

"Okay Suguru, you've been great today. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having me."

"You're ready to preform you're new single now?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay live in the studio. With his fantastic new song, _In My Theatre_ give a round of applause for Fujisaki Suguru."

This was the moment Suguru had been waiting for. He got on stage sitting next to a piano with a microphone attached and began to play when he got the cue.

_Child, why are you so sad?  
It doesn't suit you at all.  
Complications makes one mad;  
Everyone will fall.  
But just follow my tracks  
And hear what I call._

_In my theatre, you'll never be alone.  
In my theatre, you'll be the dazzling one.  
In my theatre, here you will shine. _

_Oh can you hear that?  
Delicious sound of music.  
Tonight you and the audience,  
Will heal together.  
An insurance forever. _

_In my theatre, you'll never be alone.  
In my theatre, you'll be the dazzling one.  
In my theatre, here be divine. _

_Sweet child, make the most of it.  
You'll win and lose at the same time.  
You won't always get a dime.  
But it will never be a crime.  
_

_In my theatre, you'll never be alone.  
In my theatre, you'll be the dazzling one.  
In my theatre, here you will shine. _

_In my theatre, you'll never be alone.  
In my theatre, you'll be the dazzling one.  
In my theatre, I will make you mine._


	3. K's Open Letter To Shuichi

Open Letter To Shuichi

Shuichi,

There is no easy way to say this. The whole team have adjusted to your childish nature I have never thought it would have to come to this. I have come to the conclusion that you will never grow up and that your mental state is unfit for Bad Luck. You are not to return to Bad Luck, it should go without saying as your letter written in blood has made it very clear you hold no interest.

You have changed. Ever since Suguru left the band, you have slowly turned from the energetic child I used to know into an eccentric diva... and not in a good way. I never expected to see you throwing objects at your band-mates, calling Klavier and Matt talentless, blaming your anger on us three.

Tohma and Sakano have advised me to keep this to myself, but I can't. The fans deserve the truth. Your friends deserve the truth. You were always late for practice and constantly threw a tantrum whenever things never went your way. I am writing this to end your misery. Go and create that solo album you've been wanting to create for nine years.

What makes it even more sad is that Klavier and Matt were talking to Sinnoh Idol winner, Jun Diamond in NG Studios during our bust-up. The three of them seemed to gel so well together. When I was about to tell Matt and Klavier that Bad Luck had lost it's final founding member, I wanted to cry. Until I walked in the studio and saw the two of them singing with Jun.

Jun Diamond has an incredible voice and exceptional vocal talent. I knew that I didn't have to bother searching for a member to take your place. No other person could have been a better replacement for you than Jun. No need to worry about the band you once loved. Matt, Klavier, Jun and I will revive the passion you once had. Bad Luck's flame will always burn.

I was shocked to hear you say: "I made Bad Luck, I can destroy it just as easily!" It's like you've sold your soul to the devil and when Haruhi left the band you stated: "People who can't stay true to themselves do not deserve to be in Bad Luck." Well, you've stopped being true to you a long time ago.

This is not intended to offend anyone, I'll understand your fans' fury. I will also understand if people will say that Bad Luck is no longer Bad Luck. This is just a huge plea for you go to rehab, sort your life out, get help.

All the best for your life and career. Please look after yourself.

Yours sincerely,

K

* * *

_Suguru,_

_I just saw your interview this morning. Brilliant performance by the way. But unfortunately this is not a publicity stunt. Shuichi is in a stable condition I hear, but I don't think I can bear to face him as of now. He's in a fragile state and I uploaded an open letter for Shuichi to the site. I feel so angry I just had to let it out. Good thing you left when you did. I'm determined to make the new Bad Luck line up work!_

Why? Thought Suguru. Why did K have to upload an open letter to Bad Luck's website to Shuichi. Talk about adding insult to injury. The email and letter had only made him even more confused. Suguru grabbed his phone and called his cousin, Tohma. He had a feeling that Tohma would be incredibly busy but he wanted to leave him a message.

"_Hey Tohma it's Suguru, what on earth is going on with Bad Luck? I'm confused..._"


	4. Suguru's New Blog Entry

Hello guys! Just thought I would post on my blog while waiting for Tohma to respond to my phone message. All of your comments have lovely to read. Thank you to all the fans all over the world who have supported me. The interview today went very well. I must confess that I was nervous because of the unfortunate events happening with Bad Luck, but Misaka was still the nice lady I know from all those years ago.

Everyday my excitement for the new album grows. I compare my new album to a Christmas Present; waiting for the day you can see what's underneath the packaging. I want my fans to know that my third album has come to it's final stages and I've had issues coming up with a title. I can now reveal that I have chosen a name for the album: MALE BRIDE! I decided it when I was on my way home from the interview. By next week we should have the album art finished. For now I'm going to post the track-list for Male Bride and talk about each song. I'm hoping to finish the thank you notes by tomorrow as there are many people to thank. You'll see a few of them names mentioned while I write a short description on each song.

_In My Theatre_

An old demo for my last album with Bad Luck. I really wanted this to be in Homeless Fairies. Shuichi, who had the biggest input out of the three of us, chose for it to be cut. It's been on my iPod for a long time and another thing that inspired me to choose this as the lead single was because the demo leaked onto Youtube. I started reading through all the comments after my album, Tohma had been been released. It gave me an idea on what people would like to hear on my next album. There was a rumor at the time that I was planning on re-recording it by myself. It was just a rumor at the time, but it was something I began to consider.

When I did decide it would be on the album, I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. If you saw my interview with Misaka you would know the song is how anyone can feel worthy in the right crowds offering to lift you up. The fact that I've been involved in theatre work, (Phantom Of The Opera & Beauty And The Beast) makes it even more of a personal song, both professional and emotional terms. I hope you guys liked the first live performance of the song.

_Forest Born_

I love playing video games and I've been hooked on Super Smash Bros. Brawl recently. Playing as Ganondorf against Peach suddenly gave me the idea on what would they be like if the two of them were together? Forest Born paints a scene were Ganondorf fools Peach into believing he is deeply in love with her. Peach falls for it and they marry. Little does she know that Ganondorf is only using her for world domination.

It was a very interesting song to record. I didn't know what kind of musical score I wanted and I was a bit stuck on how to capture Ganondorf's character in my vocals, so I replayed the Legend Of Zelda games and read fan fiction centered around him. I wanted to see how both underground writers and the games had portrayed him in much more detail.

Ganondorf, like many common villains has a hunger for power. The song took the longest to write and record. I believe I've seven demos for this song. The song will include a heavy use of percussions with guitars to overlay them.

_Raped By Cameras_

No. This song is not bashing Shuichi. In my opinion, the song has a very tropical vibe that deteriorates into a tragic tale about how so much attention can harm one's privacy.

_Toxic Thongs_

This is also not a Shuichi diss. A planned second single. It has a very similar theme to Raped By Cameras but has more elements of pop in the song. The song is about how one's personality can burn when he abuses his fame.

_Masquerade Your Soul_

The song is a follow up to Toxic Thongs and Raped By Cameras. I wanted the rhythm to be slow with sooth beats to help calm the mood down. The song is about keeping your dignity even at the toughest times.

_Male Bride_

The title song. The suggestion came from Larxene and Asuka when we were talking about the time when I was in Bad Luck. The conversation went on with Larxene saying: "Shuichi's wedding dress was brilliant." Then Asuka said, "Hey Suguru, write a song about a man wearing a wedding dress." Since it was those two who got the idea I demanded them to perform backing vocals to the track.

_Bow!_

The song contains vocals from Larxene. Larxene and I first met at Tohma's birthday party. She had been working on her second album and she complimented me and asked if I would like to collaborate at some point, and I said yes. The song is about leadership, something a lot of us desire in this competitive world.

_Winter Sky_

A very dramatic anthem. Very fast paced and full of metaphors.

_Fell To His Knees_

I don't sing on this track until the end.

_Ninjas and Pirates At War_

One friend of mine likes One Piece, another adores Naruto and the pair of them often make trivial squabbles over which is better. That's where I got the main idea of the song. I later discovered that the Ninjas VS Pirates concept was popular for a some Internet laughter. I used an orchestra and choir to add a dramatic and touching tone to the song.

_Stolen Castles_

A result from playing too many video games and listening to a lot of classical music. I guarantee heavy medieval vibes.

_Diamonds_

This song features vocals from Asuka Langley Soryu. The song contains metal elements from Asuka's haunting death growls and screams. The lyrics are aggressive at one point, then it can quickly shift into a soft flow. On the day we wrote it, it was a stressful day for the pair of us. Asuka wrote the majority of the lyrics. We were looking for a melodic metal sound.

_Ocean Prince_

One of the larger ballads of the album. I was originally going to leave it without vocals but the team suggested adding vocals would give the song more of a polished touch.

_Villain's Epilogue_

The final song from the standard edition is set in an alternate universe in Disney's film Aladdin where Jafar killed him and managed to get Jasmine and the power that he desired. The song is about how slowly he begins to lose it all and how he fails to win Jasmine's heart. It starts eerie then eventually goes into a slow piano ballad with influences from Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and Tarja Turunen's Boy And The Ghost. The song includes lovely backing vocals from the talented Ouran School Choir.

_The special edition of Male Bride will include five bonus tracks, and all of the songs played on piano. Villain's Epilogue is different in the special edition as it includes more production and additional verses and lyrics from Larxene. This is the most productive era in my career. I feel truly accomplished, but I know I can still create great music in the future. _


	5. Aftermath Interview

Aftermath Interview

The past year had gone crazy. To this day, he still couldn't believe that he had achieved. Suguru's third solo album had topped the Charts in Japan. The same critics that left him rave reviews in the past were now giving him standing ovation. He chuckled at some of the things that bloggers had said about his album and how fantastic it was. They all seemed to have noticed the dig at Shuichi on the song Toxic Thongs. Suguru constantly denied it was about Shuichi to try and stay polite, but everyone seemed to have known that he was lying because the song was actually true. Shuichi took fame for granted and it bit him in the ass like a shark. He held his hand over his heart when he first heard of it. Because of the albums unexpected success new tour dates were added. Everyone around him was sending him their congratulations and he was being asked to sign autographs in the street.

Before the album was released, Suguru thought the idea of the classic line up of Bad Luck being reunited was ridicolous. Their tastes were too diverse and they all had other commitments that would have made it impossible. Besides, Bad Luck was dead horse being carried by three blondes. They couldn't possibly reunite. But after the album was released he thought about the concept very carefully. After a proper consideration, he thought the idea of the original members of Bad Luck reuniting would be fantastic. Suguru was never an original member, but to many of the fans he was an original member because his input made people more interested in Bad Luck.

Suguru was about to attend the last of his many interviews that were lined up. It was an interview for a British website called Popjustice. He was sat on a big red seat and he couldn't spot any cameras around, which made Suguru feel a little more easy. The person interviewing him was writing down everything he was saying and doing. Suguru laid back comfortable on the sofa. He was prepared for anything they were going to throw at him.

_"Can I just say that you look very happy?"_

Suguru's grin deepened. "I've got a number one album and just finished a sold-out tour. Yes I'm very happy at the moment."

_"Can we just say that we think that Male Bride is our favourite work of yours. We really think it's your best work to date."_

He blushed and his grin melted into a childish smile. "Why thank you very much. I think it's the best thing I ever did as well."

_"I'm sure you've heard about your old bandmates. Shuichi had a mental breakdown and Hiro is doing Broadway. Have you been in contact with any of them?"_

"I've been in contact with Hiro," Suguru replied. "He's very happy with what he's doing and I saw him in Beauty And The Beast and he was pretty damn awesome."

_"So how did it feel to being on stage together with Hiro for the first time in ages when you were both playing in Phantom Of The Opera?"_

"I was so shocked. But It was great working with Hiro again."

_"Did you ever discuss the classic line up of Bad Luck getting back together?"_

"No," Suguru replied. "Although I'd love to work with Hiro and Shuichi again, I think we're all too busy to even discuss it."

_"So what made you decide to return to pop after two classical albums?"_

"I never really left the world of pop," Suguru replied. "I just focused on my career as a classical singer more at the time. Although I was still writing and producing music for other artists.

_"There's no denying that Male Bride is different to your self-titled album and Tohma..."_

"My first two albums were pretty standard classical albums. Looking back at it now, they're not really very creative or unique so I'm not surprised they didn't do as well as the Bad Luck albums; They can't hold a candle to Male Bride."

_"Now come on let's be honest, Toxic Thongs was a dig at Shuichi."_

Suguru remained silent and nodded carefully.

_"HA! WE KNEW IT!_

"When I wrote that song, Bad Luck had released a new single and I heard it and I was completely disgusted that Bad Luck had lost control of themselves after Hiro left. But now Shuichi's gone they don't really have an identity."

_"We enjoy Bad Luck's music but not as much as we enjoyed the Classic Bad Luck. Do you have any plans to make another album?"_

"Maybe when I have the ideas for it," Suguru replied. "I don't really have any future plans at the moment. I guess I'll be going with the flow."

_"Well whatever you make, it's bound to be amazing."_

"Don't worry," Suguru said, chuckling. "I won't be releasing it if I don't think it's less than amazing."

The interview was suspended with a barrel of laughter and a few drinks. Suguru enjoyed that interview very much because there was no pressure and he felt for the first time that he could be open and honest about things. Perhaps some of Suguru's old peers will be able to respect him more now that he was honest. The world was Suguru's oyster. Suguru had finally achieved something he had wanted for all his life: artistic freedom and an audience to share it.


End file.
